


Now is Enough

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Doctor!KangDaniel, Domestic, Just fluff with bit of lemon, M/M, Professional!OngSeongwoo, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Daniel disappears occasionally for forty-eight hours, because of his job, and Seongwu waits, waits, only waits for him to come back.





	Now is Enough

The sun starts to set and the sky is splashed with vivid orange. Seongwu looks at his phone sitting beside him on their balcony then looks back at the bright orange slowly turning into night sky.

Forty eight hours.

Daniel hasn’t sent him a single message in the last forty-eight hours, nor has he seen the man in the last two days. Seongwu traces the rim of the cup he’s been holding; it was driving him mad but he can still wait.

The door of the apartment unlocks and Seongwu almost drops his coffee as he runs through their bedroom, the living room, through a narrow corridor, to welcome his love. Daniel places a soft kiss on his lips, gives the man a bear hug, before removing his bag followed by the large coat that’s wet with melted snow.

They have ten years of friendship behind them, not counting the year when Daniel confessed his love for Seongwu and the fall out somewhere in between. They were too young, Seongwu had told him. But Daniel had vowed there would be no one else. They were both twelve and young and just barely dreaming what they wanted to do with their life.

Though Daniel had carved out what direction he wanted to take, Seongwu has not. Daniel followed Seongwu to the same high school, and breezed through it excelling in the sciences, and applied for med school soon after. For Daniel, there’s only being a doctor, and being Seongwu’s lover. Nothing else matters.

Seongwu had tried to push him away, several times. But he would get iffy when Daniel doesn’t call him, doesn’t send him a single message, doesn’t visit. He would get irate when Daniel hangs out with his other friends, and not tell him. Seongwu even tried to lure Daniel back when he found the young med student getting intimate with his other med school classmates. Once, Daniel dated a girl from the same year. When Seongwu found out, he sent Daniel a message – I’m happy for you – and Daniel came that night with a bouquet of sunflowers with a note saying I’m still yours.

It was like Daniel was wrapped around Seongwu’s fingers. He dated others – boys and girls – but ultimately returned to Seongwu every Valentine’s, White Days, Christmas Eves and birthdays. Every time Seongwu needed him, Daniel would be there.

But when Seongwu graduated from college, majoring in Social Sciences, it was when the tides turned. He had a different world now, out of university and into real life. And Daniel was slowly, slowly drifting away from his grasp.

Seongwu shakes the droplets of water from Daniel’s coat and places it on the stand near the door. He takes the backpack – Daniel’s for the last five years – and places it on the sofa, behind the table in their living room, in front of the television. He glances at his lover who disappeared in their bedroom. Seongwu sighs and follows suit.

Daniel plops himself on the bed, all arms and legs sprawled on the wide mattress. Seongwu tugs off his socks and a small smile plays at the tired man’s lips.

“Change out of your clothes, Love, we’re having dinner.” Seongwu stands and pulls at the other man’s hand. But Daniel is bigger and, despite showing signs of tiredness, is still stronger that he can easily pull Seongwu down on the bed with him. He buries his face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck and trails warm kisses along his love’s collar bone, his chest, back up his jaw, along the back of his ears, and Seongwu moans.

Daniel crawls on top of Seongwu and looks straight into his eyes, hands on either side of his face. Those dark orbs hazy with want and yet Seongwu notices the tired lines around them, along his forehead, around his mouth. Seongwu kisses them, kisses Daniel’s forehead, kisses the corners of Daniel’s mouth. He cups Daniel’s face, and the lover leans into the touch, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Seongwu’s hands.

Seongwu inhales and he smells faint cologne – the same scent he bought Daniel a few years ago – and antiseptic. Daniel must have been inside the OR again and he really needs to change out of his work clothes but Seongwu is distracted when Daniel trails gentle fingers on his side, starting below his rib and slowly tracing down the band of his sweatpants, slightly pulling them but decides to push up Seongwu’s house shirt revealing toned and muscular stomach. Seongwu doesn’t move but he watches Daniel’s expression change from admiration to lust to want and so he pulls Daniel’s face back to him and places a kiss on his lips. Daniel returns with eagerness, inviting Seongwu into his slightly open mouth. And Seongwu explored and played and fought until they were breathless, gasping and laughing, and half hard.

He pushes Daniel’s chest and motions for the other to lie down and whispers in his ear I miss you. The sweater Daniel was wearing is easily discarded and the pants and boxers lazily strewn at the foot of the bed. Seongwu outlines Daniel’s erection with languid fingers and smiles at the tiny giggle that erupted from the other man. It tickles he whispers, and presses his hands against Seongwu’s hips, pulling him down for emphasis. And Seongwu’s head is thrown back in laughter, but his hips oblige, against Daniel’s crotch and that elicits a beautiful moan from the back of Daniel’s throat.

While Daniel began his internship at the university hospital, Seongwu was busy building a career of his own. A year after Seongwu marched at his graduation – and Daniel offered him a bouquet of sunflowers – he entered graduate school and juggled his work life, student life, and the bills that came monthly in his post box. But Seongwu never forgot, never forgot that there’s Daniel in the university hospital on duty for a straight 29 hours. And he misses him badly now, because there’s no more Daniel calling him every night, or Daniel sending him random messages throughout the day – there’s no more Daniel running up his apartment with a bouquet of sunflowers when he sent him an I hope you’re happy with him message.

And that was when Seongwu realized that he had strung Daniel along for the past years. He never treated Daniel as a significant other, never let him cross the boundaries of friends and lovers, but Seongwu knew he was his best friend – that one person he told everything to: his failures, his successes, his complaints, his achievements. And Daniel was the only person who will listen, who will never feel bored, who will make conversation, who will wait for him until he falls asleep over the phone.

Seongwu would send him occasional messages, of how his day went. He would ask if Daniel has eaten his lunch yet, or if he had an hour of sleep between duties – just to make conversation. And Daniel would sometimes reply, with a smiley face or with a hassled No, not yet, and I feel so tired. And that was that.

Because when Seongwu would send him another message, the days would go on but Daniel will not reply.

And then Seongwu had had enough. It had been two years and Seongwu is faced with another graduation. But there’s no one to celebrate it with, no one to give him a bouquet of sunflowers, no one to demand an obligatory graduation picture. And Seongwu had resigned himself that Daniel is – just like the song – the one that got away.

Seongwu reaches for the bedside table and pulls from the drawer a bottle that has been untouched for the past several weeks. Daniel is comfortably settled, legs spread apart, waiting. As Seongwu slicks his fingers ready, Daniel thrums his fingers at his love’s sides, purposefully dancing them between the other man’s legs, and finally pulling the pieces of clothing down and off Seongwu’s limbs.

Seongwu loves seeing Daniel like this, anticipating, and ready for him. He adores Daniel’s expressions as he inserts a finger up his hole and exalts at the sounds Daniel makes when he’s being stretched, needy, vulnerable, and in love. And Daniel moans louder, lovelier, when there are two, three fingers inside him, coiling, twisting, and pumping in and out. He groans at the emptiness when Seongwu’s fingers pull out but whimpers crudely as Seongwu enters his length in one swift motion. But Daniel is tight, and the walls cramped, and so Seongwu waits for Daniel to adjust, waits for him to relax, kisses him on the mouth, places a thumb and massages his collar bone, his neck, runs his fingers inside his thighs, and moves slowly out, slowly in.

When Daniel starts to move, the mattress creaks; they find their rhythm, pelvis humping, fingers grazing lower back, and Daniel moaning, Seongwu faster, there, deeper and touching himself. Seongwu pushes harder, deeper and sees white as he explodes inside Daniel. He removes Daniel’s hands at his ignored cock and strokes it gently, slowly as pre cum seeps out of the slit. Seongwu pulls himself out completely earning a soft whimper from Daniel but was immediately replaced by a needy moan as Seongwu wraps his mouth around Daniel’s hard dick, and swirls his tongue under his man’s shaft. It sent a thrill up Daniel’s spine and Seongwu watches as Daniel clenches his fists against the cover, moaning, mumbling, and I’m coming!

 

It happened fast. Seongwu moved up the ranks, moved in to a new apartment closer to where he worked and finally found the stability he had been yearning. When Seongwu looked back at everything, he realized that he had wanted everything to happen this way because of one person. He wanted to prove to Daniel that he wasn’t the only one with direction; he wasn’t the only one who’s taking steps to success. Seongwu is, too. And in everything, Seongwu had imagined Daniel to be there.

By that time, Daniel was only a name in the phonebook, a message thread buried deep in Seongwu’s inbox. Seongwu knew Daniel had completed the residency required to graduate from medical school. He knew Daniel was reviewing for his license and though it wasn’t the perfect timing, Seongwu really didn’t have anything else to lose.

Daniel looked dishevelled, hair sticking all over the place, glasses askew, knapsack strap falling off his right shoulder. Seongwu smiled at him, because despite everything, Daniel still came. And Daniel is still gorgeous, still beautiful and Seongwu realized he is still completely, and madly in love.

The young professional found out that Daniel had just been out of an eight-hour review and was supposed to go the hospital – to visit his friends who had delayed their internship because of military service. He apologized for being late but sat down in front of him nonetheless. He looked tired, Seongwu noted. But he was smiling, that million dollar he had missed, and had longed to see.

“I’m sorry I had to call you out on a day like this. I wish you told me you were busy.”

But Daniel was waving his hands and pulling off his bag, placing them scruffily on the floor. The young intern told him he already cancelled that meeting with his friends because like Seongwu’s message, he had also missed him so much. 

And they started again, found each other, tried to know each other, made up for lost time – in the same direction, with each other.

 

Seongwu eyes Daniel as the latter settles himself on the kitchen table, hair still dripping from his shower, and waits for a late night dinner.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel murmurs as he plays with the hem of his shirt, a habit Seongwu noticed when they were in high school, a sign that indicates Daniel’s nervousness.

“For what?” he asks, placing the hot pot of stew in front of the other man, alongside the side dishes he had plated earlier in the evening. He sits himself opposite Daniel and proceeds to eat.

Daniel murmurs another apology, but picks up his spoon and starts stirring his bowl of food. Seongwu reaches out a hand, touches Daniel’s resting arm and says, “Eat. We’ll talk about that later,” and smiles – he means it, he really does.

Because they are stronger than that.

Because after years of tug-o-war, after years of being friends, after years of being apart, Seongwu cannot let this repetitive setup ruin their relationship. Daniel can be gone for a straight forty eight hours without any warnings and Seongwu will accept him nonetheless. Daniel saves lives as an emergency doctor, sometimes going into operation when necessary. And though they have discussed the issue of Daniel’s lack of notifications – it has happened multiple times – Seongwu understands, Seongwu waits at home after his work, and Seongwu loves him just the same, and every day it grows more.

Because now, Daniel is back in his life, and because at least Seongwu is again part of Daniel’s life. Because at least he comes home to him though not every night.

It will get better, Daniel promises. It’s only the beginning and he’s willing to take Seongwu with him at the summit of his dreams.

“Take a walk with me?” Daniel proposes; Seongwu nods.

And Seongwu is willing to wait for everything to get better, because right now – now is already enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this story from an original XiuHan fic with minor revisions. I have something evil planned for this story but I didn't continue because I can't do it to OngNiel (I love them so much!). I might do it to XiuHan tho... I will post it here or somewhere else soon.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed. 
> 
> If you want to holler at me I'm the newly created @perfdanik on twitter. :) If you got prompts, please throw them at me too.


End file.
